


Catch

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Makes Puns, Pick-Up Lines, Virgil hates that it worked on him, moxiety - Freeform, puns as pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Sometimes being clumsy has its benefits, apparently.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do a series of Sanders Sides fics and not do this so here we go

Virgil wasn't sure how he'd gotten into this situation. One second he was walking down the stairs, and the next, the last step was rushing towards him. A pair of arms entered his vision and he fell into surprisingly strong arms. 

"Looks like you," a chuckle, " _fell for me_ , huh?"

Virgil shook his head to clear it, blinking up at an extremely handsome man that was currently holding him up off the concrete. "I um, I-" He cleared his throat and scrambled to his feet, a flush rising in his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I don't know-"

"Are you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
